Confrontations
by MLDUQE3RAandLegogirl11
Summary: Based off of season 1 episode 6, the locker scene. This is how I think it should have happened. RachelxQuinn Rated K for now, ratings might change.
1. Confession

**AN: **Hello there! This is my first (and hopefully not last) fanfic! The pairing is QuinnxRachel, and I know the story's short. For that I apologize, and this is probably not going to be a oneshot. That is up to you readers, if you want me to continue this then please review and tell me to continue this. I would love some criticism too, so don't be afraid to hurt my feelings! This is based off of season 1 episode 6

-MLDUQE3RA

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were at Quinn's locker. Rachel was trying to convince Quinn to come to glee practice again.<p>

"You don't have to be embarrassed; no one at Glee is going to judge you." Rachel stated as Quinn started walking away. Quinn stopped walking, and slowly turned around. She looked at Rachel. Rachel walked up to Quinn slowly.

"Look, I know that everyone expects us to be enemies, and be in competition, but, I don't hate you…" Rachel trailed off biting her tongue. She can not tell her, not yet at least. Rachel was brought out of her mental musings to the sound of Quinn's voice.

"Why not?" Rachel stared at Quinn, and bit her bottom lip. Should she tell her, or bite her tongue once more? Quinn started to shift uncomfortably under Rachel's gaze. Rachel took a step closer to Quinn. Rachel leaned in towards Quinn's ear.

"Because I love you." Rachel whispered quickly, and then sped off towards the school entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what did you think? Reviews are nice and always welcome!


	2. Confusion

**AN:** Chapter two anyone? Sorry if it isn't my best work I kind of have no idea were this story is heading...This chapter is in 3rd person but focused on Quinn. **ALSO **I mentioned in the summary that the rating can change, the genres might change as well. Also I believe Quinn is still living with her mother and father yes? Correct me if I'm wrong…

-MLDUQE3RA

* * *

><p>Quinn stared, mouth agape, at the fleeting form of Rachel. It was not possible. Did Rachel Berry, loser of the school, just say that she loves Quinn Fabray, leader of the school? No, she didn't Quinn just heard her wrong, yeah that's right.<p>

"I'll just forget that happened right?" Quinn asked herself. She looked at the doors that Rachel had exited from. Should she chase after her? Right when Quinn took a step to go find Rachel the image of Rachel leaning in close whispering her love for her seeped into her mind. Quinn's face turned a beet red. She blinked then shook her head and decided to just go home, she needed to rest.

XxXxX

Once Quinn was home she said a quick hello to her parents and raced up to her room. Quinn was still bothered about what happened at her locker, but she didn't know why. If it was any other person she would be able to shake off what they said like it was no big deal, but for some reason she just can't stop thinking about what Rachel said, and how it made her feel. Quinn's eyes widened.

"There's no way I actually like Berry is there? No there isn't I'm just…confused, that's all." Quinn nodded to herself. Besides she had Finn and the baby to worry about, not some stupid crush that Rachel had for her. That's it, starting now she will forget about what Rachel said, and continue on with her life. With her new found resolve Quinn got up to go finish her homework.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Slightly longer chapter, yay! Please review, they make my world go round!


	3. Horrible Avoidance

**AN:** Sorry it's been so long…I was busy having writers block with this story…So third chapter up! Written in third person, but focused on Rachel. Oh and single quotation marks: '' are used to show a person's thought, while normal quotation marks: "" are used to show someone is speaking out loud. Enjoy!  
>-MLDUQE3RA<p>

* * *

><p>'I am so stupid! What was I thinking?' Rachel paced around her bedroom.<p>

"Why am I so stupid?" Rachel shouted and kicked her bed post. She then yelped and grabbed her foot. Rachel put her foot on the floor and put some weight on it. It wasn't broken since she could walk on it, but it could probably use some ice. Rachel walked downstairs to the kitchen, all previous thoughts temporarily out of her mind. She went to the freezer and got out and ice pack. She then proceeded to walk to the couch and ice her now swollen foot.

'Great, now it's going to be bruised and unsightly.' Rachel pouted to herself. She stared at the living room ceiling, and all thoughts about a certain blonde came rushing back into her head at full force. 'I can't believe I told her I loved her. Hopefully she thought she imagined it. Maybe I should just act like I didn't say anything. I think that will work.' Rachel nodded to herself. 'Tomorrow will be a fun day.'

XxXx

The sound of Rachel's alarm clock woke her up. She got out of bed, and looked at her elliptical machine. She sighed 'it couldn't hurt to skip one day could it?' With that thought Rachel headed into the shower and got dressed for school.

As she was entering the school one thought entered Rachel's mind: avoid Quinn Fabray like the plague! She nodded with her newfound resolution and opened the school doors. Rachel made a beeline for her locker; got everything she needed for her first class, and made a beeline for the classroom. All was going well, until she head on crashed into none other than the head Cheerio herself: Quinn Fabray. Rachel stumbled back, and stared at Quinn.

"I am so sorry Quinn, I was not looking were I was going, I had no intention what so ever to hit into you and-"

"Wow, you never shut up do you Berry?" Rachel instantly shut her mouth, but something was off. There was no usual malice in Quinn's voice, and there was a faint blush on the Cheerio's cheeks. 'Is she…blushing?' Rachel thought to herself. Quinn shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey are, umm, you okay?" Rachel looked at Quinn. The cheerleader had her arms crossed over her chest, and she had her eye brow raised.

"Yes, I'm fine. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a class I need to get to." And with that Rachel walked off to her classroom leaving Quinn slightly dazed, and a little more confused.

XxXx

The final bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

'Okay,' Rachel thought, 'now I have glee practice then I can go home.' Rachel sped down the hallway to the room where glee club was usually held: the chorus room. Right when she was about to open the door she heard very faint singing. 'That's weird; usually I'm the first person to arrive.' Rachel opened the door slightly and looked in. There sitting at the piano she saw Quinn. Rachel bit her lip. Should she go in, should she stay here, or should she wander the halls until Quinn was finished?' Right as Rachel was about to leave the singing stopped.

"I know you're there Berry." Rachel's heart beat sped up. Rachel walked into the room, and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Quinn. If you want I can leave and come back when you're done." Quinn stared at Rachel.

"No it's fine. I don't feeling like singing anymore anyway." All Rachel could do was nod. Rachel walked and sat in one of the chairs facing the front of the room. She tried to look any where but at Quinn, and failed miserably. Quinn noticed this and chuckled slightly. She got up, walked to the empty chair next to Rachel, and sat it in. Rachel bit her lip.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Quinn's head snapped up and she stared at Rachel. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Rachel sighed.

"In the hallway, why didn't you call me names, or throw a slushy at me?" Quinn stared at Rachel. She then looked at the floor.

"I don't really know." Quinn looked back up at Rachel. Rachel saw something flash in Quinn's eyes. That was all Rachel needed. She started to lean forward towards Quinn. It might've been her imagination but she could have sworn Quinn was leaning in too. Right when their where centimeters apart the door slammed open. The two girls couldn't fly away from each other fast enough.

"Goodness, Berry, why do you always have to think about yourself?" Quinn shouted at Rachel. Rachel was confused for only a split second before she caught onto Quinn's cover.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Fabray!" Puck, the person who walked in, looked between the both of them, thoroughly confused.

"Hey ladies, I don't know what's going on here, but you guys need to calm down." Rachel and Quinn both stared at Puck.

'Yeah, whatever, I'm leaving." Quinn left the chorus room red in the face, and Rachel knew it wasn't from anger. Rachel fought back a smirk. 'Well that was interesting.'

XxXx

At home Rachel, once again, was pacing her room. In her mind she was going over the events that happened in the chorus room. Rachel bit her lip. 'I should stop thinking about this.' Rachel got changed, and went off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well...I think that was longer yes? Review please! :D<p> 


	4. The End

**AN:** Hello everyone! This story is not dead! I've just been rather busy with school and life in general. I've also had a very severe case of writers block. Hopefully this is satisfactory for all of you reading this fic! Thank you for the reviews they helped push me out of my funk haha. I thought I would try something different, so this chapter is told from Quinn's point of view.

-MLDUQE3RA

* * *

><p>What is going on with me? How can I go from hating Berry one day to almost kissing her the next? Kissing her of all things! Don't even get me started on that stupid confrontation we had in the hallway. I couldn't snap at her or call her names; all I could to was gawk at her like some kind of idiot. Thank God she caught on to my cover when Puck walked in on us too. I can not go to school tomorrow, there's just no way it's going to happen. Stupid midget telling me she loves me, with her stupid sweaters and her big brown eyes that someone can just get lost in. Wait where did that come from? No, there's no way I'm falling for the midget. I'm just confused is all! Yeah, I'm confused. It's getting late, so I'll just go to bed, and sleep off my confusion. I'll be better in the morning!<p>

XxXxX

Stupid alarm clocks not going off when they're supposed to! Stupid school for making me wake up at terrible hours! Stupid Rachel for making me this disheveled. Alright I need to calm down; I'm not going to let Berry of all people to get to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I exhaled slowly and opened my eyes. Much better, now I just need to get to school and survive this day. I can't let anyone know something is going on.

I walk up the steps to the school and look at the doors. I can do this; I'm Quinn Fabray leader of this school, not some loser who gets messed up from almost kissing some weird girl. I nod my head with a new found confidence and enter the building. I look around with a mean glare plastered on my face. I scan the hallway then start heading to my locker.

XxXxX

So far I've survived classes without anything happening. All I have to do now is survive glee practice. The bell rings signaling the end of class. I sigh through my nose and head to practice. I glanced in the choir room to see Berry at the piano. I narrowed my eyes; something wasn't right. She wasn't playing, or even singing. She was just – wait. Is she crying? I looked at Rachel and felt an aching in my chest. I sighed through my nose; I really did fall for her. I soften my gaze and enter the class room.

"Alright Berry, why are you crying?" My voice had no malice in it, yet Rachel still jumped. Rachel furiously wiped at her eyes then turned around to face me.

"Quinn, you're early!" I arch my eyebrow at her avoidance to my question. I sigh and sit next to her on the piano bench.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" I look straight into her eyes. She looks scared, and sad. It's funny how just a few days ago I would've enjoyed seeing this look on her face. Right now I only want to kiss her to make her feel better. Rachel looks at the keys on the piano.

"Nothing Quinn, I'm fine, really! Glee is about to start I better head to my seat." Rachel flashes me one of her famous smiles and she starts to get up. The smile's fake, and I hate it. I grab her wrist, stand up, and drag her to the nearest bathroom.

When I enter the bathroom with Rachel in tow there are a few girls in there as well. I growl at them to get out with my signature glare on my face. The bathroom clears within a couple of seconds. I look in the stalls to make sure it's completely empty, then go to the door and lock the bathroom. I look at Rachel and soften my gaze. She looks scared, and confused.

"Seriously Rachel, what's wrong?" I look at her my eyes pleading. She looks at me and her expression is unreadable. She sighs then glares at me. Okay now I'm the one who's confused.

"You want to know what's wrong Quinn? You are! You torture me day after day and I fall for you. I then say I love you. You then send me mixed signals. I'm sorry I'm upset but that's what happens when you're at the bottom of the social ladder and fall for the person who's at the top. I blame you entirely. You're just so perfect, and I know that under that glare you're the nicest person ever and –" I never knew how to stop her rants, well until now that is. Apparently you just have to kiss her. Her lips are soft and fit perfectly with mine. They aren't gross and sloppy like Finn's or rough and drunk like Puck's. You know that cliché movie thing where you see fireworks when you kiss that special someone? Well apparently that actually happens. I break the kiss and stare into her eyes.

"You never shut up do you Berry?" I smile at her and she smiles back. She pulls me in for another kiss. I put my hands on her hips and her hands get lost in my hair. I kiss her deeper, needing her to be close to me. I lick her bottom lip demanding entrance. Man, who knew Berry was a really good kisser? I break the kiss and stare deep into her eyes. I give her a genuine smile and she smiles back. I don't know what this means for us, or what's going to happen. I do have a baby to take care of. All I know is that I love her and she loves me. I guess we'll worry about all the details later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The end! Well what did you think of it? Sorry if the ending is rocky and/or abrupt. I'm thinking about doing an epilogue, possibly a sequel. Possibly even both haha! Let me know what I should do in the reviews yeah? Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>-MLDUQE3RA<p> 


End file.
